


Wikipedia Official

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Like so much fluff that if you add peanut butter to this you'd get a fluffernutter sandwich, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, wikipedia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's not particularly sure if Bucky knows they can be together now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wikipedia Official

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lyric prompt "Shall I stay, would it be a sin/if I can't help falling in love with you"

"You know," says Steve, because he's done holding it in, "it's not wrong anymore."

"Hmm?" Bucky asks, and Steve can't be reading this wrong, can he? For the past six months, as Bucky recovered, they've been getting closer than even before the war. Steve had worried that as memories returned, as Bucky got back to who he was, he would stop being so comfortable being close to Steve.

Instead, like now, the comfort has extended to the physical. Bucky’s legs are thrown over Steve’s lap and though his back is resting on the arm of the couch, his fingers are playing with Steve’s. It feels nice. It feels natural.

It feels like something Steve’s not sure Bucky knows he can have.

“It’s not – we can…” Steve trails off, because they’ve had this conversation before when Bucky brought it up years before. But Steve had told Bucky it couldn’t happen, because Steve couldn’t hold the thought that Bucky would get that tied down with someone with that many problems.

But now it’s 2015, and Steve is strong, and Bucky is back.

“We can be together,” Steve manages to say, but it rushes out of his mouth in a garbled mess that he’s not sure Bucky can understand. “It’s not…It’s not.” It’s now that Steve picks his head up from where he’s been staring at his hands.

Bucky’s eyes are curious and so bright that it feels like there’s a spotlight on Steve. “It’s not what?” he asks gently.

“It’s not what people call a sin anymore,” Steve manages to say. “Well, some do. But most people have decided not to be –”

Steve had done a lot of research. He knew exactly what he wanted to say to Bucky and exactly how to say it. He would ease into it, explain to Bucky that it was okay if he wasn’t ready or didn’t feel that way anymore. He would understand if Bucky didn’t want this.

He didn’t have a chance, because suddenly Bucky’s all the way in his lap, kissing him in a way Steve had only done once before in a cold, damp tent in the middle of somewhere in Europe.

God, he’d missed those lips.

Bucky’s kiss is short and sweet, but he stays in Steve’s lap as he pulls away and says, “Took you long enough, Grandpa.”

Steve mouths falls open. “Grandpa?!” he exclaims. “Hello. Same age. If I’m a grandpa, then so are you.”

Bucky smiles, something Steve wants to see every waking moment, and the realization that he, Steve, can make it happen just fills him with something so overwhelming he has to pull Bucky close again, pressing his lips to his jaw.

“Fine,” says Bucky, “we’re not grandpas. We’re studly bachelors.”

“Studly – where did you even get that from?”

Bucky sighs, giving Steve a look of pure exasperation. “While you’ve been googling whether or not it’s okay to get with me, I’ve been actually out having a life.”

“So someone let you on the internet.”

Bucky’s smile is devilish in a way Steve’s not so sure he likes. “Yeah, probably a mistake,” Bucky says. “But your Wikipedia page is cleaned up.” He pauses. “Actually, we can make it even more accurate.”

Steve frowns. “I’m not allowed to edit my own page. It’s against policy.” He feels his frown deepen. “I found that out after I ripped apart their section saying that Peggy was my ‘faithful, heartbroken dame’ instead of my commanding officer.”

Bucky sighs. “But I can edit it. And don’t worry, I fixed that up for you too. And Peggy’s Wikipedia page now talks explicitly about how much better she is than all of us, don’t you worry.”

“Back to why we’re doing this right now?” Steve asks, and his lap is suddenly cold when Bucky jumps up to get his laptop. He feels better when Bucky settles back where he had been, and Steve’s arms just sort of automatically wrap around Bucky’s waist. It’s nice to be able to do this.

“We’re changing your relationship status,” Bucky says airily. “I hear it’s not official until it’s on the internet.”

“We are?” Steve says. “Are you sure?”

The look of incredulous frustration Bucky shoots him is enough to shut Steve up. “I’ve wanted to be yours since we were kids, you punk. It’s all up to you now.”

Steve doesn’t hesitate as he says, “Write it in for me. And then I’ll type yours in.”

Bucky looks like an overexcited puppy as he smiles over at Steve, then types in the new information. “Done,” he says, beaming. “We are now officially in a relationship.”

“So,” says Steve, pressing his lips to Bucky’s, “does that mean I get to call you my boyfriend?” Steve smiles as Bucky rolls his eyes.


End file.
